Emergency Contact
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: D/L.Linsay is in trouble,Danny is the only she can call.I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Emergency Contact  
**Pairing**; lol,that´s a funny question...D/L all the freakin way!!  
**Disclaimer**: not mine,not mine and Carmine is still not mine...damn!  
**Spoilers**: none

**Note**: It was late and I came up with story,I couldn´t wait another day to write it down.The title sucked,so my beta Melissa told me I should change it.She rocks,so I did change it.

Please send me some nice reviews.I´m having a crappy day and I need some love :sniff: since I can´t have Danny...damn!

--

Who said that living in a big city wasn't stressful? "Like hell it is", I learned by heart. I know it was my choice leaving my sweet Montana to live here and I know it's not like I had a choice. Who knew New York could cause me so much trouble? Trouble that explains why I'm here in this crowded ER, waiting for a young nurse to inject a healing substance in my vain.

Yeah, my life kind of sucks right now.

So, this is what happened. Since I moved to New York, I've been looking for a place to live. I've been dealing with homicides, crazy tigers and more. Besides dealing with a man who does nothing but calling me "Montana" even though he knows my name. How could I not be driving myself crazy? Like I said, living in a big city can and will stress the living shit out of you. Anyways, I was on my way to work very early in the morning, when the sun wasn't even planning to come up, when I made my way into the always crowded subway. All possible strength of my already thin body gave up on me. Yes, I fainted. I could only hear voices and screams and then nothing. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in here.

"You feel better now, Miss Monroe?" the young nurse asks me.

No, not really. I want to go home.

"A little bit," I lie.

"Good. Do you want me to call somebody? Your boyfriend maybe?" she asks. I shake my head, quickly.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Yeah, because the only cute guy I've met apparently still thinks my name is "Montana".

"Husband?" I shake my head again. "A friend maybe?" she asks again and I was about to shake my head when I remember. Maybe I could…

"Actually, there is someone you could call."

--

The crime scene looked awful and nasty as always. Another murder case and Danny Messer couldn't wait to run away. He loved his job, but this was driving him crazy. He took a closer look at his surroundings. He couldn't find anything but blood and he had to process this all by himself because Montana decided to be late for the first time in five months. Either way, he couldn't be mad at her even if he wanted to. 'She's too adorable,' he thought.

Maybe she was sick…or maybe she was just late.

Two long hours late.

He had a bad feeling about all this. His phone rang and he looked at the screen, hoping it would be Lindsay. He frowned; unknown number. That was weird.

"Messer." The woman on the other line spoke softly and calmly, as if she was talking to a little boy. He walked by a group of detectives and made his way outside where he could pay more attention to the woman talking to him rather than the girl's dead body.

Flack stared at him as he hung up the phone a few minutes later. He looked at the cell phone in his hand and sighed. Don was confused at his friend's attitude.

"You okay, Dan?" Don asked.

"Lindsay's in the hospital," he said, dumbfounded.

"What happened?"

"The nurse didn't say much. Just something about the subway."

"Dan…"

"I have to pick her up." He walked toward his car with slow steps; even if he wanted to walk faster. Just the thought of Lindsay hurt made his whole body run in slow motion. He couldn't even find his damn keys.

"Keep me posted!" Don yelled. Danny nodded and left. Don was worried about his friend. Montana was the only person Danny could and would only think about. If she was badly hurt this would literally kill him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank tou so much for those nice reviews! I kinda feel better now,doesn´t mean you have stop sending me some LOOOVE! )**

**Fran**

**--**

How could Messer take so long? It's not like this damn hospital was THAT far away. At least he was in a crime scene, working. I forgot I've been two hours stuck here. I will never leave my house with nothing in my stomach EVER again.

I don't know if I can stand being here anymore. If Danny doesn't come here soon I'll walk myself out.

I shouldn't have called him. Maybe I should have called Stella instead of him, especially since he tends to freak out about hospitals and all. Maybe I should have told the nurse I could take a cab or something. The last thing I want him to think is that I'm a damsel that needs to be rescued. I'm not. I can take care of myself. Even if sometimes I dream he saves me when I'm in danger dressed as a cowboy.

Nope, that's not something I should think about when I'm in the hospital. Suddenly I feel warm…

"Montana."

Oh, there's my cowboy!

"Hi," I say shyly, as he walks toward me. I try as hard as I can to erase all those thoughts out of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asks, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had no one else to call."

Liar. You could have called Stella.

"It's okay. I was kinda worried."

He was?

"You were?" I ask. He grabs a chair and sits next to me.

"The nurse said something about the subway and I thought-"

"-I fainted," I say and he seems to be relieved. "I haven't been eating much these last couple of weeks and somehow that took its toll on me."

"Why haven't you been eating?" I shrug.

"I've been kind of busy with work and all."

"That's not a reason to stop eating, Lindsay."

"I know," I say, shyly. He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Can we get out of here? I don't like hospitals." I get up slowly and we leave the room.

--

For a moment I thought he was taking me home, but when he turned in the opposite direction I knew he wasn't. I wasn't scared though, I'm sure he was taking me somewhere safe. Five minutes later, we stopped. I look at him as he turns off the engine.

"What are we doing here?"

"Mario's. It's the best Italian restaurant in town. The owner is my dad's friend."

"I know where we are Danny, but what are WE doing here?"

"We're having dinner."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Too bad. We're not going anywhere until we eat."

With nothing else to say, he walks out of the car and opens my door, holding my hand in the process. I guess I can't say no to Danny Messer. We grab a table next to the window and I stare at my hands for a couple of minutes in silence.

"So, what do you want?" Danny asks.

"I'm not really-"

"-Montana, I told you we're not leaving until you eat something."

"Fine, pizza." That was the only thing I could come up with. He smiles and calls the waitress. I guess it's true that they know him because she can't take her eyes away from him. I can't help but feel a small hint of jealousy running through my veins.

"Listen, Danny," I say, calling his attention. His head snaps immediately in my direction. "I just wanted to thank you for picking me up today. I really had no one to call."

"It was no problem, Montana. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I guess now I can put you as my emergency contact."

He stares at me in silence, his eyes glued to mine. He grabs my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you? I figured since I'm not so close to anyone in the lab and my parents are far away, you're the closest person I have to a-"

Boyfriend? Husband? Lover? None of the above? I'm not sure how to define my relationship with Danny. The only thing I know, is being with him like this, sharing all this moments of intimacy, makes me happy. I hope he feels the same way.

"Then you can be mine," he says and I smile.

"I thought Don was your emergency contact."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Danny, you don't have to do this because I'm doing it."

"But I want to…only if that's okay with you, of course."

"Danny-"

"-Wait! I don't think I asked this properly." He takes a deep breath and grabs my hands. Looking straight into my eyes again, he speaks. "Lindsay Monroe, would you like to be…"

My wife? No, that's too soon.

My girlfriend maybe? Yeah, that'll be great.

"My emergency contact?" he continues. Dammit! I smile kindly at him and nod.

"Danny Messer, I would love to."

He laughs and stands up, still holding my hands tightly with his.

I frowned confused. "What are you doing?"

"This deserves a celebration." He walks toward the door and I follow him closely.

"C'mon, Messer It's not like we're getting married."

He turns around and winks.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."

Now that's exactly what I'm thinking.

**FINITO!**

**Danny+cowboy suitDA SEX! :thud:**


End file.
